Houston 2004
Houston 2004 was a Monster Jam event held on January 3rd, 2004 at Reliant Stadium in Houston, Texas. This show was a first in many ways. First stadium show of 2004 First show of Grave Digger 19 First show with sixteen trucks outside of Vegas First show with Brian Barthel in Little Tiger First show on SPEED of drivers Chad Tingler, Chris Bergeron, Bruce Haney and Mark Schroeder First show of Hot Wheels since Vegas 2002 First show the new schemes for Brutus, Bounty Hunter, Devastator, Bad News, Scarlet Bandit, King Krunch, Eradicator, Little Tiger, and Destroyer Interestingly, the show listing had Wolverine rather than Ragin Steel, and High Roller instead of Hot Wheels Field of Trucks Avenger- Jim Koehler Bad News Travels Fast- Bruce Haney Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten Brutus- Chris Bergeron Bulldozer- Guy Wood Destroyer- Dan Evans Devastator- Mark Schroeder Eradicator- Andy Slifko Grave Digger- Dennis Anderson Hot Wheels- Phil Foster King Krunch- David Smith Little Tiger- Brian Barthel Maximum Destruction- Tom Meents Ragin Steel- Chad Tingler Reptoid- Jim Jack Scarlet Bandit- Dawn Creten Racing Round 1 Grave Digger vs. BYE Devastator broke during qualifying, giving Anderson a bye run. A bad spin out in turn two crippled Anderson's time but he advanced on. Brutus vs. Scarlet Bandit The inexperienced Bergeron surprisingly had a commanding lead of Scarlet Bandit and kept the lead, taking the win. Eradicator vs. Hot Wheels Slifko red lighted at the start, but it did not matter as Foster was able to get the win anyways. Bad News Travels Fast vs. King Krunch Smith, the more experienced driver was able to keep the truck in line in the turns while Haney shut down before the final jump, giving an easy win to King Krunch. Maximum Destruction vs. Little Tiger Meents took the horsepower that Max D had and was able to defeat the champion in the first round of racing. Bounty Hunter vs. Destroyer A false start from Evans and a spin out made it easy for Bounty Hunter to advance. Reptoid vs. Avenger Jim Jack was in the lead for most of the race, but forgot the final turn while Koehler finished the course and moved on. Bulldozer vs. Ragin Steel Guy Wood with more experience was able to outclass the rookie and easily move on. Racing Round 2 Grave Digger vs. Brutus Anderson had a wide lead, but then a bad bounce send the truck rolling nose first over and then hitting the wall, putting Digger out of racing and out of the remainder of the show. Hot Wheels vs. King Krunch Both trucks were even until the final turn when Foster was able to get a two truck length win over King Krunch. Maximum Destruction vs. Bounty Hunter Tom Meents started off strong and in surprising fashion smoked Bounty Hunter straight up to head into the semi finals. Avenger vs. Bulldozer Koehler ended up on two wheels in turn one, he saved the truck, but would give Guy the easy win. Semi Finals Hot Wheels vs. Brutus Foster was able to maintain better control on his truck and that was enough for him to get the win and his first berth in the finals. Maximum Destruction vs. Bulldozer Guy Wood had a bad bobble in the first turn, giving Meents a massive lead, and a trip to the finals. Finals Maximum Destruction vs. Hot Wheels Mechanical issues seemed to plague Foster as Meents was able to grab a very easy win over his teamate. Freestyle Bad News Travels Fast Only a few hits over the cars and slow momentum reflects a low score overall. Score- 4+5+5= 14 Ragin Steel First driver to take on the bus stack, another couple hits on the bus and a set of cyclones finished a very impressive run from the future Digger driver. Score- 7+7+8= 22 Reptoid Some slap wheelies delivered highlights, but not up to snuff with what Ragin Steel delivered. Score- 5+5+4= 14 Eradicator Taking queues from Ragin Steel, Andy took on the bus stack and cut a set of donuts before a bad hit over the bus blew out both tires and shedded the body off as he rolled the Dodge over. Score- 7+8+8= 23 Devastator Some slap wheelies and bus hits would show Mark's skill in the truck, but lacked the wow moment of Eradicator. Score- 6+7+5= 18 Brutus Only three hits in, and a bad bounce plus hitting the brakes sent Brutus nose over and on the lid early. Score- 6+5+6= 17 Scarlet Bandit A few hits over the bus, Dawn then hit the dirt ramp, but kicked the back tires on the landing valley and sending the truck into an endo landing on all four wheels. Score- 10+9+9= 28 Hot Wheels Good momentum and big air as Foster filled the clock, but did not have the wow moment Dawn Creten had. Score- 8+8+9= 25 Bulldozer Big leaps, tons of momentum, and multiple crazy tailgate dragging slap wheelies would show Guy Wood at his prime in the bull. Score- 10+9+10= 29 Destroyer A good slap wheelie and his signature reverse move would highlight a solid full run from Destroyer. Score- 8+7+8= 23 Little Tiger Barthel came out with lots of speed, and even ran a third of the run on a flat tire, showing his skill behind the wheel. Score- 9+8+9= 26 King Krunch The homestate hero came out with big air, but two thirds in the run the rear hydraulic steering pump broke, ending his run early. Score- 7+7+8= 22 Bounty Hunter Fast paced run from Creten but a broken rear would cut his run slightly early. Score- 8+8+8= 24 Maximum Destruction With massive air over the bus stack, cross threads, and backsiding the dirt hill Meents gave the fans an a-typical Max D run in spectacular fashion before rolling the truck over into the wall protection. Score- 10+10+10= 30 Avenger A somewhat lacking run for the regining champion, a bad bounce and landing on the bus would end Koehler's run early. Score- 8+8+9= 25 Category:Events Category:2004 events